Talk:Catwoman/@comment-31447674-20170611193908/@comment-28140789-20170612011120
The previous format wasn't "randomly changed" (for the most part--I played around with tabbers in the opening section because I thought them a good innovation, also I wanted to see if you could have a sub-tabber tabber), it was the general format of other hero pages on this wiki which is itself an approximation of pages on the Injustice 1 wiki, see here for a typical page on that wiki. Common to this wiki and that one is (1) the general/opening section primarily concerned with release & obtain details, which in the case of this game beyond the first copy of an obtained hero always involves shards of differing amounts, (2) '''the "Strategy" section''' which is all encompassing, and finally, (3) a Trivia section. The opening section can include gear as well, as all similar (same level/slot) gear at the moment are effective copies of each other barring gear chance effects, on which research is still pending. Basically, because all characters at all times have the same ideal regarding gear pieces (all 5 of their slots with the same one gear piece and all upgraded to the maximum level), the only important thing regarding gear is the obtain information. (In IM1, meanwhile, gear could be mixed and matched.) The only remaining thing is that the gear set bonuses of a character require a note somewhere on the page, though not a privileged section. The large "Strategy" section is the one with the most particular guidelines. The "Summary" is not all that useful information (it's certainly a waste to devote a heading to a section that only gives a bare paraphrase of all other information on the page), but as a paragraph it can be included as the Strategy intro if only because it makes some aesthetic sense to have a buffer between the heading and the first sub-header. Otherwise, the IM1 wiki opened with a section on basic attacks and abilities, and here I heartily approve of your introduction of the tabber. There can perhaps be a tabber for basic attacks. Here though, the emphasis is first on the objective, then on the subjective. On the other wiki an analysis of abilities/basic attacks is put into those sections; here, the "Play Style" section is where subjective analysis begins. This analysis summarizes what makes the character worthwhile or what is worth using of that character in battle. Play Style has three subsections, Stat Construction, Team Construction, and Versus. Stat Construction is basically learned advice (benefiting play style) on how to maximize the character's stats using the random talents or gear chance effects. For instance, a low base attack character wants additive attack boosts via gear chance effects and not the percentage increases of talents, whereas Swamp Thing benefits from defense boosts more than other characters. Team Construction is where advisable partners for any one hero goes on the premise that the niche(s) of that hero is a team focus. Swamp Thing, because he is special oriented, particularly likes Doctor Fate, for instance. Versus is finally the subsection where startegies for facing any one hero goes. Just like the objective-->subjective order on the wiki, here there is a general-->targeting order, or what can be generally done by any hero in battle against that character (e.g. "jump to dodge") to whatever techniques/team choices require specific moves or characters (e.g. "Scarecrow is the best counter to Predator Batman"). As at the moment all gear is similar and almost all characters of the same rarities have the same obtain/promotion information, there does not need to be a gear section or a "general information" section. Lastly, things like "passive" and "gear" do not need a description of their workings on this page. "Abilities", "Passive", or "Gear" are presumably pages where such things may be found.